


Why Flug shouldn't date

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Series: The Black Hat Family [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat refuses to make his son's life easy, Daddy Black Hat, Dating, Embarrassing Parent, Embarrassment, Family, Gen, M/M, Overprotective Father, Papi Black Hat, Teenage Drama, embarrassing father, no one embarrasses you like family can, papa black hat, teenage flug, well trying to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: From a conversation had in discord:Imagine the horror when Flug brings his girlfriend/boyfriend home ^^This person ain't going to surviveThat person actually gets along with BH much better than they do with Flug and kind of begin crushing on his father insteadOh evil and it would be someone working under and older villain since only they really know he has Flug. Honestly anyone with half a brain could figure it out but yeah I doubt that will go wellFlug: I can't bring anyone here! You are the worst!BH: ??Flug: facepalms My girlfiend/boyfriend broke up with me because you are apparently much more attractive. I hate you.BH; Just another reason that you are too young to date. We've talked about this.





	Why Flug shouldn't date

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Max said as he followed Flug through the old iron gates.

 

“What do you mean?” Flug said with a small smile as he closed the gate and patting one of the stone gargoyles. It let out a low purr.

 

“This is Black Hat’s Manor.”

 

“I know I live here.”

 

“I still don’t know how you live here.”

 

“Told you before I live here with my dad,” Flug said simply hiking his backpack higher as they walked to the front door. The security system disengaged when he typed in his password. Once they were inside Max gaped at the large foyer.

 

Flug felt a little self-conscious now. It wasn’t normal for him to bring guests home. Normally his dad wouldn’t allow it.

 

Especially if he wasn’t home, which he wasn’t.

 

But what Dad didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Besides Max had been begging to see his place. There would be no interruptions from Max’s parents or his little sister.

 

She had a weird obsession with Black Hat, it was creepy. He’d seen people obsess of his dad before, it got old quick.

 

He leads Max to his room, thankfully no longer across from BH’s room.

 

“This is nice,” Max said just dropping onto the large plush king size bed. “Damn it’s soft. Must have cost a fortune. But you live here so whatever Black Hat is paying your dad must be something.”

 

“Heh yeah,” Flug said trying not to sound nervous. “So we going to do our work, you said you had something to finish for Madam Dred or?”

 

“Come here cutie,” Max said with a grin, Flug smiled back and was down on the bed kissing him greedily.

 

Flug groaned into the other’s mouth and soon they were heavily making out, with Max slowly undoing the buttons on Flug’s shirt to get it off. Flug desperately trying to do the same.

 

They were so focused on each other that Flug missed hearing the sound of footsteps and his door opening

  
“What is going on here?” came a deep growl making the two spring apart.

 

Flug trying desperately to get his shirt buttoned up properly.

 

“Black Hat?” Max squeaks out not even bothering to button his own and just sitting up and staring star struck.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Flug hisses out his face dark red.

 

Black Hat raised one eyebrow.

 

“This is my home.”

 

“Not what I meant, one this is my room and two you're supposed to be gone for a few days!”

 

“Did you really think I’d leave you completely alone Flug?” Black Hat said. “I’m not leaving until your uncle gets here.”

 

“I’m not a larva, you can leave me alone without having to be constantly nearby,” Flug argued still dark red as he worked to straighten his appearance.

 

  
“Dude you’re arguing with Black Hat.” Max hisses like he’s afraid that Flug is going to die on the spot.

 

“And who is this?” Black Hat asked Max finally started to fix his appearance.

 

“Max, Maxamillion, it’s an honor, sir. I’m a big fan.” Max said trying to be flirty but Black Hat just looked unimpressed.

 

“Really Flug. I’ve warned you before about bringing company without notice. You are lucky I’m in a good mood.” Black Hat said simply

 

“You weren’t suppose to be here.”

 

“Still now Mox.”

 

“Max.”

 

BH made a face at being interrupted.

 

“Now Mox how did you and Flug meet?”

  
“Well, sir..you see..”

 

“We go to school. We were doing a project.”

 

“That did not look like any project. That a school should do.” Black Hat replies.

 

“We got distracted. Max is leaving now.”

 

“But..”

 

“No. Max lets get your stuff and go.”

 

Before Max could argue Flug had grabbed the other’s hand and dragged him towards the front door and far far from his father and anything embarrassing/humiliating/terrifying the demon might do.

 

  
“Dude that was Black Hat!” Max says once they are outside.

 

He’s freaking and fangirling.

 

No.

 

This was suppose to be for him.

 

Max was suppose to be different.

 

  
“He’s not that great..”

 

  
“He’s Black Hat! How can you say that?” Max said. “Look…clearly living with him may have taken some of the lusters away but he’s still number one and I have to step up my game if I want to impress him and spending time with you clearly isn’t going to work. A demon of his sophistication and allure needs someone more.”

 

  
Wait..what…

 

“this with you has been fun but you’re…well, a twerp.”

 

“You..but we..you’re my boyfriend!”

 

“Was your boyfriend,” Max says straightening his coat and hitting his teleporter shouted. “I’ve got to go. See you..maybe.”

 

Flug just stood there in shock.

 

Hurt and anger welling up in his chest.

 

Flug stomped back into the manor and past his father.

 

“Flug?”

 

He ignored his father

 

“Fluggy bear?”

 

Flug stopped and turned around looking at his father with a semi-glare before shouting.

 

“I can't bring anyone here! You are the worst!”

 

Black Hat just blinked confusedly. Normally being told he was the worst was a wonderful thing but with how upset his son was.

 

Flug just facepalms knowing his father isn’t getting it. He thinks about Max’s words and the hurt and anger wells up again. His eyes watering this time.

 

“My boyfriend just broke up with me because you are apparently much more attractive. I hate you.”

 

Black Hat chuckles shaking his head.

 

“Just another reason that you are too young to date. We've talked about this.”

 

Flug made a frustrated sound and stomped off to his room slamming the door shut.

 

 


End file.
